nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahsoka Tano
|birth=36 BBY ('1BrS'), Shili }} |death= |hideb= |species=Togruta }} |gender=Female |height=1.61 meters }} |hair=None |eyes=Blue |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |masters=Anakin Skywalker }} Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by her master, was a Togruta Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, the conflict between the Galactic Republic, the dominant galactic government of the time, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the faction of planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave it. Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, and showed an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Tano was involved in the defeat of the Separatist army on the planet Christophsis, and was important to Republic efforts during the Battle of Teth. Along with Skywalker, Tano was instrumental in acquiring the Republic's safe passage through Hutt Space, due to her part in rescuing the son of Jabba the Hutt, which ensured an alliance between the Republic and the Hutts. Along with her Master, Tano proved a key figure during the events surrounding the Separatist superweapon, the Malevolence, a ship capable of destroying entire Republic fleets with its dreaded ion cannons. Partially due to her involvement in the crisis, the Republic was able to destroy the superweapon, removing yet another advantage possessed by the Confederacy. Later, Tano would duel the feared General Grievous himself, becoming one of the few Jedi to survive such an encounter with the cyborg. Along with Mirialan Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, Tano was involved in the failed Republic effort to foil a mission mounted by Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress to rescue Viceroy Nute Gunray and engaged the Dark Jedi in an extended duel. Later, she was a key figure in the rescue of Jedi Master Aayla Secura during the Battle of Quell, and later participated in the defense of the planet Maridun, where Separatist General Lok Durd attempted to use an experimental weapon on the planet's inhabitants. Notably, Tano helped to ensure that the deadly Blue Shadow Virus was not released into key Republic systems by the Separatists, and also fought in the Battle of Ryloth, helping to eliminate the Separatist blockade surrounding the planet and allow invasion forces to land, during which she led a squadron for the first time. Biography Early life Ahsoka Tano was discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon at the age of three during a mission to Shili, and was raised in the Jedi Temple. Tano considered Master Koon to be among her oldest and dearest friends by 22 BBY and felt a large amount of gratitude to him for discovering her Force sensitivity and ensuring that she would be given a home at the Jedi Temple. Clone Wars (22 BBY—19 BBY) Battle of Christophsis Tano was promoted to the rank of Padawan earlier than normal by Master Yoda, and assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker in hopes that it would teach Skywalker a greater sense of responsibility.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film The Jedi Council hoped that as Ahsoka became more independent, her Master would learn to let go of his problematic sense of attachment. They sent the Padawan to the planet Christophsis to join Skywalker, hoping to aid him in the current battle and pass on a message. Though it was presumed she was going to be Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, she revealed that she was assigned to Skywalker. Unfortunately, Confederacy General Whorm Loathsom had activated a deflector shield and had his droid army advance behind it, negating the use of cannons. Master and Padawan tried to figure out how to get inside the shield and destroy the generator. They hid beneath a box and waited till the droids passed before they carefully sneaked in. Unluckily, they accidentally bumped into a droideka. Ahsoka was intent on fighting, but Skywalker insisted on running. He told her to stop, allowing the chance to slash at the rolling droid as it passed them. When they reached the generator, Ahsoka accidentally tripped a number of sensors, alerting retail droids to their presence. Anakin distracted the droids while Ahsoka planted explosive charges on the generator. One of the droids approached her from behind, but she managed to slice it in half with her lightsaber. Unfortunately, the droid's "body" rolled over more sensors, alerting more of the droids. Seeing her Master outnumbered, she saw that he and the droids were underneath a wall with a convenient hole in the middle. She used the Force to bring down the wall. Skywalker passed through it, while the droids around him were crushed. Ahsoka activated the charges, blowing up the generator, enabling artillery to finish off the droid legions. Though they were as different to one another as a Master and apprentice could be, Anakin and Ahsoka found a common ground, which left Yoda wondering whether the responsibility of mentoring a Padawan would actually calm Anakin's wild ways, or if he would simply pass them on to his new charge. Battle of Teth |Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)}} After Christophsis, Master and Padawan were dispatched to find and rescue Jabba the Hutt's kidnapped son Rotta, whom scouts had located on the planet Teth. The success of their mission was vital to completing negotiations with the gangster for trade routes in the Outer Rim Territories. En route, Ahsoka gave the troops an account of how she "saved" Skywalker from the retail droids. Upon arriving on Teth, it proved impossible to land at the B'omarr Monastery where the Huttlet was being held, which forced the Republic forces to land at the base of the mesa. The only way to reach the monastery was by scaling the vertical cliff walls. Master and apprentice treated it like a race and began their climb to the top. Ahsoka got aboard an AT-TE walker, and defended it from dwarf spider droid fire when its gunner was shot. STAPs nearly caused the walker to lose grip, and likely would have succeeded had Skywalker not commandeered one of the STAPs to destroy the others. Once at the top, she used the AT-TE cannon to save her master from three droidekas. After securing the Monastery, they discovered a protocol droid designated 4A-7, who informed them the Huttlet was being held in the dungeons. After dispatching a few battle droids, the Jedi found Rotta, who was found to be just a baby, and whom Ahsoka thought was cute. Unfortunately, while trying to load the Huttlet, whom Ahsoka had nicknamed "Stinky," into a pack, a recording of their actions was taken by 4A-7, who was actually the servant of Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress. Ventress transmitted the recording to Count Dooku, to convince Jabba that the Jedi had been the ones who kidnapped Rotta. With an army of droids sent to "retrieve" the Huttlet, the Jedi had to find an alternate way off the planet, as the Huttlet was sick. The two Jedi spotted another landing platform. Ahsoka had a brief duel with Ventress before her Master picked her up on the back of a Can-cell, followed by astromech droid R2-D2. They discovered a ship, with 4A-7 at the foot of the ramp. When battle droids descended from the ship, it became obvious to Ahsoka that 4A-7 was a spy. She destroyed the battle droids and decapitated 4A-7. The Jedi commandeered the ship and attempted to land on the ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Spirit of the Republic, but its hangar was destroyed before they could land. With no other options left to them, the Jedi traveled directly to Tatooine in the old freighter. While in transit, Ahsoka was able to treat Rotta with medicine on board the ship, saving his life. Duel on Tatooine The Twilight arrived at Anakin's homeworld, Tatooine, but the ship was shot down by MagnaGuards. The Jedi survived the crash and made their way across the Dune Sea to Jabba's Palace. Ahsoka wished to know more of her master's life on the planet, but he refused to talk about it. On the way, both Ahsoka and Anakin sensed a trap. Ahsoka separated from her Master, taking the Huttlet with her. As her master faced Count Dooku, Ahsoka was forced to contend with three MagnaGuards single-handedly. Though it was difficult, she was able to defeat them and deliver Rotta to his father before Jabba could have Skywalker executed, on the false belief that the Jedi had kidnapped his son. However, Jabba believed the Jedi were still using him and ordered them killed. Luckily, at the last moment, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo appeared via hologram with testimony that Jabba's own uncle, Ziro Desilijic Tiure, was responsible for Rotta's kidnapping. Once the truth was made known, Jabba promised the Republic safe passage through his territory in the Outer Rim, provided they promise to bring Dooku to justice for his crimes. Ziro would be punished severely by the Hutts. Ahsoka and Anakin were picked up by Obi-Wan and Yoda. Battle of Gwori Jedi Master Mace Windu briefed a gathering of Jedi and highlighted a key issue in the war: that the Separatists vastly out numbered the Republic in terms of ships. Master Kenobi suggested a surgical strike on the InterGalactic Banking Clan warship building factories. It soon became clear that the Gwori system was the prime target, yet due to the Republic forces being too splintered, it would be impossible to launch an all-out attack. Further complicating a possible strike team's sabotage attempt was a gigantic bio-scan-irradiator-incinerator that would kill any organics on ships that pass through it. Anakin concocted a plan that would successfully bypass this complication; the strike team would freeze themselves in carbonite, which would resist the radiation produced by the incinerator.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom Anakin ordered Ahsoka to not participate in the mission; however, after he and the strike team were frozen, she manipulated Admiral Wullf Yularen into believing that Skywalker had decided to reverse his order and to allow Ahsoka to be frozen and accompany the team on world. As R2-D2 piloted the frozen teams' shuttle to the planet's surface, a Separatist commander noticed an irregularity and ordered the ship fired upon. Artoo had the carbonite slabs strewn from the ship, and moments before it was destroyed, escaped from it himself. Artoo freed Ahsoka from her carbonite slab, who in turn freed the rest of the strike team; her Master being less than impressed to discover that she had disobeyed his commands. While the team located the Separatist shipyards, they were unable to contact the Republic bombers, due to the Separatists having jammed all communications. However, Ahsoka noticed a communications tower near by and after fighting their way in, the team communicated with Masters Plo Koon and Saesee Tiin who organized that the bombers would strike at dawn. Unfortunately, the overseer of the shipyards, Juhm, noticed the unauthorized transmission and attempted to destroy the comm tower; however, the Republic team escaped and split up. B2 super battle droids equipped with jetpacks trailed Ahsoka and her strike team into a cave, where she was forced to kill a large reptilian carnivore. Kenobi and Skywalker soon learned that the Separatists were using organic slaves to build warships; quite surprising due to it being far less productive than the use of droids. Later, the remnants of the strike team - Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex - were captured. Skywalker and Ahsoka came to an agreement to trust each other and the group proceeded to escape. on Taloraan.]] In addition, the Separatist slaves revolted and joined the Jedi strike team. However, upon the arrival of the Republic forces, and the destruction of half of the shipyards, the escape craft of the Jedi and slaves was nearly destroyed by friendly fire, though, after transmitting to the Republic forces, the situation of mistaken identity was resolved. The freed Separatist slaves were made Republic citizens, and volunteered for the work of building warships for the Republic. Mon Gazza Mission Following a failed attempt by Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi to rescue a stolen data file, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka were summoned from the planet of Queel to intercept a Separatist spy, Messo, in the Mon Gazza system. After Anakin discovered that Messo no longer had the file in his possession, Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex watched the famous Mon Gazza Speedway podraces.Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course After Anakin determined that racer Kidd Kareen must be involved with the spies, he entered Ahsoka in the race and pretended to be her oil boy, telling her to talk with Kidd and find out what she can about him. Kidd gave Ahsoka a tour of the speedway and talked about his life of podracing. As they talked, Ahsoka began to develop feelings for Kidd, and decided that he must not be part of the Separatist plot. When Ahsoka and Kidd returned, Anakin was in the middle of a heated confrontation with Kareen's racing team. After Ahsoka calmed Kidd down, she finished preparing for her first race, Qualifier Race Number Two. One member of Kidd's team, Devaronian Maxus, decided that Tano must not be a real racer and tried to crash her in her first race. Another racer crashed Ahsoka, but she still managed to qualify for the Mon Gazza Maze by coming in tenth place. Kidd offered to let Ahsoka fly one of his pods in the race, and she eagerly accepted. Anakin warned Ahsoka about letting her feelings get in the way of finding out the truth about Kidd, before he followed Maxus and witnessed him contacting Dooku. Kidd gave Ahsoka a kiss on the cheek for luck before heading to the race. Anakin revealed to Ahsoka what he found out about Maxus, and a disjointedness Ahsoka prepared for her race. Meanwhile, Maxus told Kidd that he is working for the Separatists and that he found out that Ahsoka is a Jedi. Kidd was disappointed in Ahsoka, hating the war and believing that the Jedi were responsible for it. He was also very shocked that Maxus was a traitor. Maxus convinced Kidd to help him or be caught by the Jedi. Maxus and Kidd both competed in the race against Ahsoka, planning on meeting a Separatist agent and paying Ahsoka back for tricking them. Anakin and Rex attempted to stop them, but were thwarted by Kidd's team. Maxus and Kidd forced Ahsoka into the dangerous and long-closed Skeleton Straits. As Maxus crashed Ahsoka, she begged Kidd for help, and he rushed to her rescue as she jumped from the exploding pod. Ahsoka drew her lightsaber to face Asajj Ventress as she appeared to meet Maxus. After Ahsoka engaged in a brief duel with Ventress, Anakin came to her rescue, Force-crushing the data file as it landed in Ventress' hand. Maxus crashed, and Kidd saved Ahsoka as Ventress fled from Anakin. Later, as Anakin and Ahsoka prepared to leave Mon Gazza, Kidd found out that Ahsoka's master is the legendary racer Anakin Skywalker, and Skywalker and Tano promised to return and race with Kidd after the war was over. Slavers .]] On Kiros, a Togruta colony world under the control of the Separatists, Ahsoka was apprehensive, due to the horrors faced by her people. While Obi-Wan "negotiated" with Commander Ugg, the Master-Padawan team of Anakin and Ahsoka disabled all the bombs around the city, except the one near Ugg's escape ship. Afterwards, they discovered that the entire planet's population had disappeared. Meanwhile, Ugg's computers indicated that he was talking to someone in the Zygerrian system, a system of slave traders.Star Wars The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros After making contact with Grand Master Yoda, the Jedi were informed by the diminutive Master that Dooku had begun to spread lies about the Republic destroying the population of Kiros. When told about the Zygerrians, Yoda recounted how the Jedi crushed their empire on the orders of the Republic. Anakin ordered everybody to get ready and for the ship to jump to the Zygerrian system while Obi-Wan informed Ahsoka about how Anakin was once a slave, causing this mission to effect him somewhat. Aboard the Twilight, the Jedi hid in an asteroid field, which was all that remained of the homeworld of the Shi'Kar after it was struck by a comet. Smugglers, scavengers and pirates used it as a haven as Republic cruisers were unable to maneuver safely through the asteroid field. The Jedi and the Zygerrian's engaged in combat, though they were soon forced back and Ahsoka was captured by the captain of the Zygerrian slave ship.Star Wars The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria The captain used Ahsoka's comlink to try to strike a deal, but Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex were already in space-suits and mounting a rescue mission. Once aboard, the small group took the Zygerrian's captive and discovered that Queen Miraj planned to auction off the captured Togrutas in an attempt to bring the Zygerrians back to prominence. As such, the Jedi formulated a plan to use Ahsoka as merchandise in order to thwart Miraj's plans. However on Zygerria, sensitive because of his former life as a slave, Anakin sent Ahsoka back to Kenobi and Rex and continued to the Royal Palace alone. Later, whilst attempting to enter the palace discreetly, the trio discovered the governor of Kiros, Roshti, imprisoned and released him. Unfortunately, after freeing the governor, they were spotted by guards and forced to flee the palace; with Obi-Wan and Roshti being captured by the Zygerrians. Later, Ahsoka and Rex were contacted by Anakin who had managed to infiltrate the inner circle of Queen Miraj and needed her to pretend to be his slave.Star Wars The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria Back at the palace, Ahsoka assumed the identity of Princess Zaa Vashee, whom was the current heiress to the throne of Shili. Impressed, Miraj wished to know the price for her, and Anakin, wishing to further impress the queen offered "Princess Zaa" to her as a gift. Shortly afterward, Miraj began the auction; with Obi-Wan being included as the Queen wanted to assert that even Jedi could be enslaved. To prevent the Jedi Master's torture, Rex created a distraction and Anakin broke his cover to attack Obi-Wan's captors. Though Ahsoka did manage to fell her guard, she still wore a slave collar and was easily shocked into submission by Queen Miraj, while Kenobi, Skywalker and Rex were ultimately overpowered by slavers.Star Wars The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls While Kenobi and Rex were transported to a secret processing facility, Anakin was forced to become Miraj's personal slave; lest his friends be killed. Ahsoka was kept in a cage in the capital city, where her guards attempted to break her will but Anakin managed to rescue her. He assigned her to secure transport, while he went to save Miraj from Ventress and Dooku, who were not happy with her intentions. He failed but managed to escape his enemies with Ahsoka and Artoo on a stolen solar sailer, intend on heading for the processing facility to rescue everyone before Dooku destroys it. The Malevolence Sometime afterward, there was distress as news spread of a secret Separatist weapon that had destroyed over a dozen Republic warships, leaving no survivors. Plo Koon, the Jedi that had brought Ahsoka to the Jedi Temple, went to the Abregado system with three attack cruisers to track down the weapon. Anakin Skywalker's fleet was stationed in the nearby Bith system at the time, with Ahsoka accompanying her Master. Plo contacted them and warmly greeted Ahsoka, revealing to Skywalker his Padawan and the Master's prior acquaintanceship. Communications, however, were cut off as the Malevolence approached Koon's small fleet. Anakin contacted the Jedi Council, informing them of the situation. The taskforce appeared to have been destroyed, and Master Plo was assumed dead. Master Windu assigned Skywalker's taskforce to protect vital convoy missions, but Ahsoka, obviously not wanting to give up on her old friend, interrupted to urge the Council to go searching for Master Plo. However she was chided for her impetuous outburst, and after the conference, Skywalker scolded her for speaking out of turn. Skywalker gave orders to Admiral Yularen to deploy the task force to protect against any enemies who may be a threat to the convoys, while he and Ahsoka flew the Twilight to 'scout ahead'. The Twilight arrived in the Abregado system, but rather than search for the secret weapon, Anakin ordered R2-D2 to calibrate the sensors to look for life-forms. Anakin had bent the rules to look for Plo Koon, much to Ahsoka's surprise. Skywalker explained to his Padawan that he had always intended to look for survivors, but he was trying to teach to Ahsoka a lesson on using discretion. Anakin had chosen to creatively interpret his mandate, rather than be directly confrontational as Ahsoka had been. They searched the field of debris with no luck. Obi-Wan contacted them, telling them to return to the defensive escorts. As they were about to turn around, Artoo picked up a distress signal and they decided to continue searching. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine contacted the two Jedi, ordering them to listen to the Jedi Council and rejoin the convoys. However, just as they were about to head back, Ahsoka sensed Master Plo's presence and started piloting the Twilight herself towards him. She and Anakin found Master Plo and a handful of his clones to be the only survivors from the attack, and brought them aboard the Twilight, giving immediate medical attention to the wounded clones. Koon informed them that the "secret weapon" that the Separatists were using was an ion cannon that disabled all electronic systems, rendering their ships defenseless. At that point, the Malevolence passed by, forcing them to shut down all systems before it could detect them. However, they forgot to shut off the medical droid, TB-2. It was detected by the Malevolence, which responded by firing the ion cannon. The Twilight managed to escape the ion wave by jumping into hyperspace, taking the knowledge of the Separatist weapon with them. prepare for departure.]] Shortly thereafter, Skywalker devised a plan to utilize the newly acquired BTL-B Y-wing starfighters as in a daring attack upon the Malevolence, primarily focusing on targeting Separatist General Grievous to ensure a speedier resolution to the war. The Republic plotted the course of the Separatist super weapon to the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center, where over 60,000 wounded clones were being cared for. In an attempt to arrive there before it, the strike force made its way through the Balmorran Run; however, the small force had not reckoned on encountering Neebray mantas. After barely escaping with their lives, the strike team engaged in battle with the Malevolence, taking several casualties. When it became apparent that the original plan would fail, Ahsoka, acting as her Master's gunner, suggested a change in tactics. In line with her suggestion, Master Koon devised an attack plan. The remaining starfighters fired upon one of the ion cannons as it was charging up, causing it to overload, thereby destroying both the port and starboard super weapons. After the destruction of the ion cannons, Master Kenobi arrived in the system with three Republic ships that began pursuit of the fleeing Malevolence. Due to the Malevolence being able to withstand the barrage of fire because of its immense size, by Masters Kenobi and Koon, Anakin and Ahsoka contacted Jedi Master Luminara Unduli to request reinforcements, though the Mirialan Jedi Master was unable to oblige due to being involved in a skirmish with a Separatist fleet herself. As the battle continued, Ahsoka discovered that a small Naboo ship had entered the system; aboard was none other than Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, who thought she had been sent on a diplomatic mission to the region. Unfortunately, the Senator became caught in the Malevolence's tractor beam and was taken captive aboard it. While Anakin and Obi-Wan mounted a mission to rescue Amidala, Ahsoka remained with the Republic forces to aid Master Plo Koon. Soon, the small task force escaped the Malevolence with the Senator. Onboard, Anakin had reset the navacomputer to cause it to collide with a nearby moon, destroying it and removing the Separatist threat. A droid gone missing search for R2-D2.]] After the Republic suffered a series of defeats at the hands of General Grievous, Ahsoka was commissioned to participate in the defense of the planet Bothawui, along with her Master and his battle group. Ahsoka commanded the Republic flagship, while her Master led a starfighter assault. While the Republic managed to repel Grievous, Anakin's ship was destroyed in the battle, and though he was able to be recovered, R2-D2 was not. Skywalker believed that the droid had survived the ships destruction and he and Ahsoka mounted a mission aimed at recovering him. Ahsoka encouraged the use of the replacement droid R3-S6, especially after she and her Master failed to recover Artoo. Later, Skywalker mounted a mission to discover a listening post used by Grievous; however, due to the ineptitude of Arthee, he found himself in dire trouble. Fortunately, the timely intervention of Ahsoka and Rex aboard the Twilight ensured that Anakin escaped. Mission to Skytop Station Still hunting for R2-D2, Ahsoka and Anakin followed a signal that Anakin felt was from the missing astromech and arrived at Skytop Station, the listening post used by General Grievous. Upon arrival at the station to destroy it, Skywalker seperated from Ahsoka, and left the small clone task force under her command to plant explosive charges and destroy the station's reactors, while he himself went to locate Artoo. Ahsoka found herself face to face with General Grievous, who caught the group by surprise. Although a Padawan, she distinguished herself by being one of the extreme few to face the cyborg. She later discovered that Arthree was a Separatist spy droid under the general's command. Arthree revealed Ahsoka's location when she hid from Grievous after he proved to be too much for her to battle. Grievous caught hold of Ahsoka's neck, took her lightsaber and told her it would be added to his collection. Yet, as he was distracted by the explosions from the charges set by the clones, Ahsoka managed to slice off the cyborg's left hand, used the Force to retrieve her lightsaber, and escaped through the vents. She made her way to the landing bay where she helped her Master and the clones fight against B2 super battle droids and 88th Flight. After Artoo had managed to open the blast doors to the landing bay that was keeping the Twilight from escaping, Ahsoka, Anakin, and the clones exited as the station plummeted down through the planet's atmosphere. Ahsoka reassured Rex as Anakin left in his Delta-7B to retrieve Artoo. Capture of Gunray in the engine room of Tranquility.]] Later, Ahsoka was assigned to Luminara Unduli's ship to guard Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray,The Clone Wars: Transfer who had been captured on Rodia. Ahsoka threatened Gunray during his interrogation, earning a chastising from Unduli. When the ship was boarded by super battle droids, Ahsoka stayed at Gunray's cell while Unduli dealt with the droids. Ahsoka faced Asajj Ventress when the dark assassin broke into the detention level to free Nute Gunray. However, Ahsoka was tricked and was locked in Gunray's cell. Unduli came to her rescue, though, and the two briefly fought Ventress together. Unduli insisted on chasing Asajj alone, despite Ahsoka's warning. Eventually, Ahsoka decided to go help Master Luminara, and the two dueled Ventress together. Although the traitor Captain Argyus and the Rattataki assassin successfully rescued Gunray, it was not a total loss because the ship could be tracked. Ahsoka spoke with her Master, who told her to meet him at a rendezvous point, departed after saying goodbye to Luminara. She also briefed the Jedi Master Kit Fisto on the possible whereabouts of Gunray. Capture of Dooku When Skywalker went to locate Count Dooku,The Clone Wars: Bait he and Obi-Wan Kenobi contacted Ahsoka to command the Resolute and attack Dooku's frigate. Later, after a crash-landing on the planet Vanqor, the two Jedi were trapped in a cave. Ahsoka rescued them by opening the cave to let them out, and ordered her clones to reseal the cave as a Gundark advanced on them from within. Later, when the Republic wanted to negotiate a deal between pirates on the planet Florrum to obtain captivity of Dooku, Skywalker and Kenobi went to confirm that they were holding Dooku. They were captured themselves, but later escaped, with some assistance from Jar Jar. Anakin's revival The ''Resolute later assisted Jedi Knight Aayla Secura's cruiser, which was being heavily attacked by Separatist ''Munificent''-class frigates. Ahsoka, her Master, Rex and a platoon went to assist on LAAT/i gunships. Skywalker used the rocket droids as stepping stones to get inside Secura's ship, while Ahsoka, Rex and the troopers got in when their gunship was shot down and penetrated the hull of the destroyer. Since the cruiser had sustained extensive damage, they had no choice but to escape its imminent destruction by using a docked ''Consular''-class frigate. On their way, they saw an explosive blast approaching them, and Skywalker used a Force-push to throw the others ahead while he held off the blast by closing blast doors with the Force. After the blast dissipated, Ahsoka managed to haul an unconscious Anakin out of the wreckage, along with Aayla's help, and brought him inside the ship. However, before they could dock with the Resolute to give him medical attention, an assault from Vulture droids knocked out the pilot and accidentally engaged the hyperdrive. Fortunately, the Resolute managed to maneuver out of the way in time, and the frigate jumped to hyperspace. Upon entering hyperspace, Bly, Secura, Ahsoka and Rex realized that the navacomputer was not correctly set before the hyperdrive was activated, sending them on course for a nearby star. Aayla ordered all the power systems to be shut down to reset the navacomputer. Ahsoka protested that doing so would include shutting down life support for Anakin, but was convinced by Aayla that they otherwise would not survive. After shutting down and restarting the ship's systems, Ahsoka managed to slingshot the ship around the star, but after the stress the ship endured and the rate of speed at which they were going, they were on a collision course with a nearby planet. Ahsoka successfully kept all of the occupants alive with her maneuvers, despite the damage the ship sustained from the crash landing, garnering praise for her piloting skills from Secura. .]] Once they settled camp, they had to find help for Anakin and found proof of sentient life in the form a tablet with a carving of a tree on it. Ahsoka volunteered to stay behind; however, Aayla explained to her that the two of them had to work together. Rex reassured Ahsoka that he would stand guard over Anakin, while the others went to search for help. While she was with Aayla, Ahsoka learned from the Twi'lek master the Jedi Code of having no personal attachments. After losing three clone troopers to indigenous animals, they found a village of Lurmen, who had settled on the planet to escape the war. Though their leader Tee Watt Kaa were adamant in not participating in the Republic's conflict with the Separatists, he agreed to give Skywalker medical attention. One of the Lurmen and Watt Kaa's son, Wag Too, accompanied Ahsoka and Bly to retrieve Ahsoka's Master. They arrived at the camp in time to save Skywalker and Rex from aggressive mastif phalones. After bringing Skywalker back to the village for Wag Too to treat, Ahsoka admitted to Aayla that if she had stayed with her master, they would have never found the village. .]] Battle of Maridun As Skywalker was healing his injuries, a Separatist ship appeared on Maridun, and the Jedi and clones were forced to flee so that the Lurmen would not be slaughtered for their presence. Ahsoka could not understand the Lurmen's aversion to fighting, but Secura told her that it took courage to follow one's beliefs. A recon droid discovered them, and after Ahsoka, Rex and Bly gave chase, Secura was able to destroy it. Climbing a tree, the group discovered that the Separatists had set up a station, and were testing a new weapon and planning on using it on the Lurmen colony. That night, the group took out the Separatists' communications and stole a shuttle, but instead of leaving the planet, they went back to the Lurmen colony. Tee Watt Kaa was adamant against receiving help from the Jedi, but Skywalker managed to convince him to let them stand by their beliefs. The Jedi set up a deflector shield, and they were able to withstand the defoliator. The Jedi were able to defeat the first wave of droids, but the second wave of droids was much larger in strength, and the droids managed to get past the Jedi and destroy the shield generators. General Lok Durd ordered the defoliator reloaded, but before it could be fired, Skywalker destroyed it and captured him. Meanwhile, Wag Too led an assault on the droids against the wishes of his father, and the Lurmen tied up the remaining droids with rope. Ahsoka was able to destroy the disarmed droids. Later, as the Jedi prepared to leave, Wag Too gave the Jedi his thanks. Tee Watt Kaa did as well, but wondered what price it had come at. The ''Resolute and two other Venator-class cruisers came out of hyperspace; Admiral Yularen was apparently able to find the Jedi on his own. Mission to Naboo The Jedi Council later sent Ahsoka, along with Anakin and Obi-Wan, to Naboo in response to intelligence that suggested that a Separatist bio-lab had been set up on the planet. When contact with Senator Amidala and Representative Jar Jar Binks, who had begun the search for the lab, was lost, Anakin sent Ahsoka along with the Gungan native Peppi Bow to locate them. While they searched the swamp where Binks and Amidala disappeared, the two accidentally found a spy cam. While hiding from the camera, Ahsoka contacted Skywalker and Kenobi, who instructed her to detonate a bomb in the south bunker to create a distraction. She levitated a thermal detonator using the Force and dropped it right on the hatch. Ahsoka told Bow to stay outside the lab and stop anyone from leaving, while she continued into the lab. Once inside she acted as a distraction, drawing battle droids to her so that Anakin would be free to rescue Amidala and Binks, which he was ultimately able to do. Luckily, the Jedi were also able to capture Dr. Nuvo Vindi, the scientist in charge of the lab, and prevent him from releasing the deadly Blue Shadow Virus. While Kenobi and Skywalker prepared to transfer Vindi for trial, Ahsoka, Amidala and several clones went about further securing the lab, only to discover that a vial of the virus was missing. Though they were able to sound the alarm, it was not in time, and Vindi's still at-large personal assistant droid was able to detonate a bomb releasing the virus throughout the lab. Fortunately, Amidala and Jar Jar were in a safe room at the time and avoided infection, though Ahsoka and the clones with her were not so lucky. Despite her deteriorating condition Ahsoka aided Amidala in ridding the lab of battle droids; during which Amidala herself became infected by the virus. Moments before Ahsoka succumbed to the effects of the virus, Skywalker and Kenobi returned with the antidote which they had acquired on the planet Iego, curing her, Amidala and a majority of the clones. Battle of Ryloth Destroying the blockade After Techno Union Foreman Wat Tambor took control of the planet Ryloth and its inhabitants, the Jedi Council dispatched Anakin and Ahsoka to destroy the blockade surrounding the planet, to clear the way for the invasion forces. Ahsoka, and her new droid, R7-A7, led a squadron for the first time, leading Blue Squadron as Blue Leader. She led her squadron from the Resolute and proceeded to attack the incoming Vulture droids, and managed to cut a clean path straight to the control ship. However, after Separatist reinforcements arrived, she disobeyed a direct order from Admiral Yularen and Anakin to retreat. Vulture droids began to plunder the Resolute on suicidal runs, and Ahsoka turned back, but lost half of her battle group along the way. After the Republic forces retreated, she was extremely shaken. Anakin tried to comfort her, and she found the injured Admiral Yularen unconscious in the medical bay, and mournfully apologized for her failure. .]] Anakin received orders to continue with the plan despite their losses. Ahsoka, now adamant against taking command because her earlier failure, questioned Anakin's readiness, and Anakin ordered her back to her quarters to "cool off". Later, alarms started to sound, and Ahsoka found from a passerby clone trooper that the Defender had been ordered to evacuate. Arriving in the hangar bay of the Resolute, she found that Anakin had devised a plan to pilot the Defender alone and ram it into the lead control ship, thereby leaving outmaneuverable droids in charge of the blockade. Ahsoka was overwhelmed, now given more pressure with the added responsibility of her Master's life, but before she could stop Anakin, he left for the Defender and left her in charge of the remaining forces. Ahsoka was hesitant about devising a plan to take out the remaining blockade. When she devised a plan to angle the hull of the Resolute toward the blockade, acting as a screen so the fighters could launch, the navigation officer of the Resolute was doubtful, but she received support from a recovered Admiral Yularen. After Anakin rammed the Defender into the lead control ship and its commander, Mar Tuuk, fled, the Resolute came out of hyperspace, and Ahsoka led fighters, and successfully destroyed the remaining frigates in the blockade. Three ''Acclamator''-class ships came out of hyperspace, the lead ship carrying Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu. Obi-Wan conferred with Ahsoka, and she told him that they were clear for ground assault; Obi-Wan was rather disapproving of Anakin's reckless plan, but was glad it had worked. Ahsoka dispatched Rex to send a shuttle to pick up Anakin's escape pod. Retaking the capital city Shortly after General Kenobi destroyed the proton cannons and allowed the transports to land, Mace Windu headed to the capital with his forces. Ahsoka joined her master in her fighter to destroy the deployed [[Hyena-class bomber|''Hyena-class bombers]]. While Mace Windu prepared to attack the city with Twi'lek Cham Syndulla and the freedom fighters, Master and Padawan engaged the bombers, which were pillaging inhabited villages. Tambor's shuttle and his tactical droid TA-175 left without him, and despite Tambor's presence, Count Dooku still ordered the city of Lessu bombed. However, before the Republic forces and the Twi'lek inhabitants were blown to pieces, Skywalker and Tano arrived just in time to destroy the bombers. Tambor was captured, and the Republic emerged victorious: Ryloth was finally free once more. Ahsoka also confronted the Duros bounty hunter Cad Bane with her master. Personality and traits .]] While Ahsoka demonstrated moderate behavioral traits, she was also plagued by several more aggressive tendencies, some stemming from her Togrutan predator nature. When in combat, she displayed an extreme determination to win at all costs. Similar to her master's disposition, she would also occasionally sulk when things didn't go her way. She often talked down to others in battle, behaving as if she was superior to them, mirroring the attitude of her master. This extended to her behavior towards enemies, as she often came up with degrading pet names for them, such as referring to the IG-100 MagnaGuards as 'stick-tinnies'.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization In accordance with her predatory Togrutan nature, she was known to be quite aggressive in her postures and actions; willing to use terror and threats as a means to get information. Even though Tano obviously did not intend to follow through with any of these threats, her behavior caused concern on the part of the venerable Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, who felt Ahsoka's actions were not in accordance with the Jedi way. Ahsoka Tano absolutely adored being with her master and was proud of her position as his apprentice, though Anakin did not realize this. Ahsoka immediately adopted a very informal attitude with Anakin, nicknaming him "Skyguy". However, once something of a formal Master-Padawan relationship had been established, Ahsoka addressed Anakin as "Master" just as a Padawan was expected to do. In retaliation for his dubbing as "Skyguy", Anakin began to refer to her as "Snips" from time to time because of her feisty personality. Ahsoka made her Padawan braid out of silka beads. Powers and abilities Lightsaber training Though Ahsoka was a Padawan, she was quite skilled for a being of her age. She made use of an unorthodox Shien grip during combat. However, she was known to utilize a more standard grip at the insistence of her master. Regardless, her technique consisted of rapid switches and feints, darting from one side of the battleground to the other to exhaust her opponent. Ahsoka's combat skills were clearly quite considerable, as she was able to fight against and at least temporarily hold her ground against the likes of Asajj Ventress and General Grievous. Force ability Ahsoka possessed a strong connection to the Force, and often used it to perform the Force jump power and similar acrobatic feats. Although Ahsoka's Force powers required more training, she was capable of performing extensive telekinetic feats, as seen during the Battle of Christophsis and her duel against Ventress on the Tranquility; in particular, she seemed well versed in the application of the Force push power, which she used to save the life of Luminara Unduli. Other abilities In addition to her Force powers and lightsaber combat skills, Ahsoka possessed incredible visuospatial awareness, a Togrutan ability. She used this to great effect during the Battle of Christophsis, toppling a wall on top of Anakin Skywalker and a number of droids he was fighting, and timing it so that Skywalker was cleared by a broken window gap in it, while the droids were crushed. She also displayed potential as a skilled war strategist by leading an attack that penetrated a Separatist blockade on Ryloth. Tano was also trained by her master to quickly analyze technical scans of enemy ships. Behind the scenes Ahsoka Tano is voiced by Ashley Eckstein in the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film and 2008 television series. The film serves as the introduction to the animated series on Cartoon Network. Ahsoka Tano is one of the main protagonists throughout both the film and the series, along with Skywalker and Kenobi.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' television series Star Wars: The Clone Wars supervising director Dave Filoni and writer Henry Gilroy initially had the idea for a female character for the series, and the idea was ultimately approved by creator/executive producer George Lucas.Dave Filoni - The Jedi News Interview - Part 2 - at jedi.co.uk Lucas first publicly mentioned the character during his appearance at the Museum of Television and Radio's PALEY Festival in April 2007.http://iesb.net/index.php?option=com_xevidmegafx&Itemid=139&func=detail&id=259 StarWars.com later formally introduced the character as part of one of its daily updates. According to Lucas, the character was eleven years old when The Clone Wars series begins.The Hollywood Reporter: George Lucas presents 'Clone Wars' at Cartoon upfront However, the StarWars.com Databank, The Clone Wars Visual Guide, and the novel say she was fourteen by the time she was chosen as Anakin Skywalker's Padawan. Ahsoka appears to utilize the lightsaber combat form of Shien, which involves holding the lightsaber with a reversed grip. Anakin will attempt to break her of this habit in the series and teach her to use Form V with a standard grip. She will however still use Shien in a pinch.Dave Filoni in The Clone Wars Preview Special Ahsoka wears an akul-tooth headdress, which could only be worn by Togrutas who had single-handedly killed one of the fierce akul creatures: an impressive feat for one so young. Dave Filoni had originally named Ahsoka Ashla, presumably meant to reference the character of the same name seen in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders Of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' mobile game *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' }} Non-canon appearances *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars ad'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks?'' *''A clone trooper always obeys orders'' Sources * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Intergalactic Adventure'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * Notes and references }} External links * *IESB interview with George Lucas *Randy Stradley gives the character's name Category:Females Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Pilots Category:Podracers Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi trainees Category:Slaves Category:Togruta da:Ahsoka Tano de:Ahsoka Tano es:Ahsoka Tano it:Ahsoka Tano hu:Ahsoka Tano nl:Ahsoka Tano no:Ahsoka Tano pl:Ahsoka Tano pt:Ahsoka Tano ru:Асока Тано fi:Ahsoka Tano sv:Ahsoka Tano Category:Females Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Pilots Category:Podracers Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi trainees Category:Slaves Category:Togruta